


Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 102

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [2]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Conlang, Inha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 102 of NBC'sEmerald City. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 102 ofEmerald City.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696288





	Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 102

MOMBI  
To obscure true nature / And flesh be turned / Inverted from all eyes / Including thine own.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ozatieher korat aneadovaar / Uuveher iosó / Uonatiklhour beanó / Sealhour pashe._

GLINDA/WEST  
The candle dims she makes her light ascent / Like smoke extinguished of flame she was / Our sister lies eternal now and still.

TRANSLATION  
 _Naianara hefannis denen glinatieshean ehiishnis / Brusshan aglinunaarat iiveler ozun / Aane inhavat ekopnisaarasaz kiushnis leifnis._

WEST  
You corpses rise and animate the dead / On strings like puppets stuffed with blood and bone.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vea zeorasiua: ehiishó zeoratiea abuezhó / Erkelua voikashua shoisat tovaia guuraia._

WEST  
Mimic me, you crude and jarring skeletons / And dance together, stir my dark portent.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aasha urusó, vea vuira arozhaiasa drailiua / Nisha nishoa memó, aava fana trousha ambrasó._

WEST  
In unison you spin and twist the dance / Moves fast and quicker still intoxicated.

TRANSLATION  
 _Niatieaia vea nuashaias iosaias mematie / Paisoasas elaias ipuegaias._

WEST  
Flesh and blood cast out their rigamortis / Of all you dead cold sister come embrace / And bid farewell a kiss the last between.

TRANSLATION  
 _Uuv tov zheava oezhatiea foraias / Vealura zeorat aanea rushat alousó / Maizha zhonó erin dairat deashoa._

MOMBI  
Swell, you timbered prison door and crack / My keep be breached, obliterate, and split!

TRANSLATION  
 _Euofó, se giuma voz ekoshó / Hea isaaraturher kotisó, zhafeuzó, efesó!_

MOMBI  
Hear my words / Guide my hands / Hear my words / Guide my hands / Hear my words / Guide my hands…

TRANSLATION  
 _He zhonasilheu varó / He gaiazeu mashó / He zhonasilheu varó / He gaiazeu mashó / He zhonasilheu varó / He gaiazeu mashó…_

MOMBI  
May this potion cloak the child / Hide what’s true / Call out the alter / Change the flesh but keep the soul.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zia viigasil poelhe apiezhó / Koratieher beanó / Havatieher abuezhó / Uuveher havó, zaihe isaaró._


End file.
